Novaflux plans to develop a low-temperature sterilization technology for dental handpieces (DHs) based on its patented two-phase fluid dynamics process. The proposed process consists of cleaning and sterilizing the internal channels of DHs using a two-phase mixture of air and liquid compositions specially formulated by Novaflux. The proposed device is designed to deliver two-phase flow to the internal channels and simultaneously spray the external surfaces of the DHs with cleaning and sterilizing solutions. Preliminary results show that the process sterilized both the internal channels and exterior surfaces of DHs inoculated with 4x10[6] of Bacillus Stearothermophilus spores at a temperature less than 60 degrees C and a cycle time of 5-10 minutes. The proposed study has two specific aims: (l) develop and (2) validate the DH cold sterilization process using the Bacillus Stearothermophilus in a laboratory, and in a dental clinic at Baylor University. The proposed technology is expected to increase handpiece service life, lower repair costs, and maintain handpiece cleanliness and performance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: 1. Device providing low temperature sterilization for handpieces. 2. Application of technology to DUWL's and other dental tools. 3. Extrapolation of technology to other cleaning processes used in medical and industrial areas.